The world in their eyes
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: A Two-shot. a world in Tenten and Sasuke's eyes. simply said. Sasuten and Naruhina
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Haii i'm back and with Sasuten Two shot this time. erm sorry i haven't been updating I've been real busy and i had writers block and yeahh soo please forgive this just came off the top of my head. I've been reading A LOT of Sasuten Lately and i'm like Hey why don't write a one-shot so here i am at night doing this as a i'm sorry story hehe. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING :P**  
_

"Can i open my eyes yet?"asked a soft voice "no not yet we're not there yet."said a rougher voice. "Where are we going?"the voice said again. "Somewhere" The rougher voice replied. the Raven haired boy sped through the forest in top speed while holding a hand of a brunette who was following briefly behind him. "Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"Almost there" the Raven haired boy replied. They kept speeding through the forest 'till the raven haired boy came to a sudden halt. "Open your eyes." The raven haired boy demanded softly to the brunette. The brunette fluttered her eyes open. "Sasuke.."The brunette gasped. she took in the breathless view in her eyes and looked to the raven haired boys coal eyes.  
"Ten ten i wanted to share this place with you." The raven haired boy known as Sasuke explain. "Sasuke it's so beautiful here" The brunette known as Ten ten exasperated. "you can come here when you feel stressed out or you just want to relax." Sasuke explained looking into the even bothering to go into thought a felt a warmth around him.

"Thank you Sasuke" Ten ten said tears in her eyes. "for what?" he asked still very confused.  
"For excepting me, for being there for me, for just looking at me rather than throwing me aside" Ten ten said eyes teared up with emotion that she hadn't shown for years since her parents' death. "Your welcome" he said hugging her back. Being younger than Ten ten Sasuke was shorter than her, his eyes more innocent but not as much as hers. There was a billion things they can be compared by. By height,By weight. But besides those they still maintain a strong friendship.

_3 years Later_

"I love you Ten" was the words he had said to her on the hokage monumet. She was appalled at his acting but it was no acting what so ever. "Sasuke you're not serious right?" Tenten asked nervously. Though through many countless encounters, Ten ten hasn't been this nervous in her life. Her heart was pounding super fast. so fast she can't even describe the feeling. The fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach came back. Yes, she has been around the Uchiha prodigy for quite some time now matter of fact a whole 3 years but ever since she had a genin team she had gone farther away from Sasuke. They didn't keep in touch much due to so much training and mission put upon her. "Yes i am Ten" He replied.

"I don't know what to say" Tenten said. She really didn' fluttering feeling in her stomach was still pounding her chest never left was indeed nervous but would never admit had never in her life time been so nervous walkover to her and caressed her cheek. She could feel the heat rising within her cheeks. She tried looking else where but he kept her he gaze with his.' His eyes are so mesmerizing' she thought.

"Ten, please go out with me." She didn't move one inch. Her eyes soften in her gaze as she reach a realization. She had loved this boy and with all her heart. that is why she was nervous. She could always be herself around him. she felt comfortable. She felt loved.  
"I'd love to" she replied with a soft smile plastered on her lips.

_Chunin exams_

It has been exactly a year since they had been going they didn't make it official.  
They liked their relationship a secret. Where they were in their own world. They had been too busy to cope with the time they had alone together. It was either that He was away or she was away. It was rare that both of them were let off mission for a day. They barely had dates and had hung out but their relationship was strong. There was once or twice that Tenten had convinced Gai to let Team Kakashi join in on the missions. Tenten would be overwhelmed with happiness and immediately in return buy them food or go to restaurants but with her paying. But this would be from a lot of begging and pleading from the poor kunoichi. Even so the nights lingered on and on that they hadn't seen each other and the Chunin exams were around the corner.

Which meant relentless hard work and concentration to perfect jutsu to the kill. Upon approached that fair day that the chunin exams had started. She bid Sasuke good luck before their procter had arrived. In anticipation Tenten was not distraught of the results of the first exam which outright shocked her completely. But not to Sasuke,by knowing the whole scheme of the first exam. When the test in The Forest of Death had began, before she had left with her team, she had went to Sasuke and bid him farewell and good luck. In extra he earned a peck of the cheek for doing good in the exams. He smiled at her retreating back at that moment when they had parted ways.

The Forest of Death had Tenten scared for life and after seeing what had happened to was in no mood to fight. She needed rest. She needed to get her mind off that mark on his neck that she hadn't recognized from before the tried to push it to the back of her mind but nothing can do so. It always somehow wobbled into thoughts. It came to the point that she thought she was crazy. But nothing did overdue. The last Genin team had entered the arena and it was indeed Sasuke's.

When the first match had started she had gotten scared and worried. It wasn't like her to be like this. She knew this but Sasuke in his physical condition at the moment scared her. When he fell on to the ground she wanted to scream. She wanted to encourage him but she knew they had to keep a secret. She suppressed the feeling and kept her composure as the match wore on. In the end she had a smile on her lips. Indeed had Sasuke used his strength to defeat the sound ninja. She was devastated when she had seen Sasuke go else where. But she knew it was wrong show any emotion so she kept her composure.

Not long had then she was called to fight. She knew that she was underestimating the sand ninja. She knew it wasn't right but she did her best anyway. In the end she was knocked out from the three moon fan and was sent to the infirmary She did not know if whether she could ever cope herself of ever being as good as her idol Tsunade, one of the three Sannin. She started to doubt herself. She started to think the other way. She wanted to get out of the dreaded hospital to train. She wanted to do anything just to train again. She longed to throw kunais and shuriken into the targets placed on her training grounds but no one answered her prayers. In the deep night she would wake up to piercing screams produced by her alerting many nurses.

'Ten' A voice crept in her mind one night. 'what is Ten for?' the voice asked.  
"It is for ten out of ten accuracy" Tenten replied with her eyes shut tight.  
"Ten" The voice said. Tenten stirred in her sleep as she was figuring out the voice.  
"Ten" The voice said again getting closer this time. Tenten was scared. Maybe it was someone trying to kidnap her. She'd do anything for that to not happen. "Ten" the voice said again very close. Tenten couldn't take it anymore She shot her eyes open terrified. She was amazed to stare into Onyx eyes that she had never seen in days, rather weeks at that. " Sasuke" She breathed. " I hear your screams a night" he said simply. "Of course, everyone in this building can here it" Tenten stated sitting up. "What brings you here Sasuke?" she asked. She missed him so much but she hadn't noticed. The horrid dreams had always came to her. Her body racked for someone to protect her through the night. To get rid of these dreams of hate. " I was scared you were..." "It's just bad dreams" She said not letting him finish. " Is that so" He said. He was very worried about her though he didn't want to admit it. It was true they had grown far away through the Chunnin exams. He had excepted the fact that the mark changed him.

He wanted power. He needed power. "I should get going." He said blandly. He left slowly but felt a tug on her shirt. "Please stay" She begged as he turned his head. He surrendered through those pleading eyes. he sat down in the chair next to the bed and talked to her like old times.  
She knew it felt right just to talk to him normally. He knew he could this girl anything in her dreams. But why do they feel so apart.

_After The Chunnin Exams_

The invasion of the Sand was not significant since Konoha had beaten them. Tenten was relieved that Sasuke was alright. She smiled at the Long haired teammate of hers as he started to collect his weapons. "What is it that is making you happy Tenten?" He asked out of nowhere. Tenten was jolted out of her thoughts and looked at her teammate. "Neji, you would never understand the words of love" Tenten said plainly. She knew he didn't know. She wanted him to know though. She wanted to talk about everything with him. He infact was her best friend. She fell a pang in her chest as she came across the thought of Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't around much anymore. not after that night at the hospital.

"What if i do Tenten" he said looking at her straight in the eyes. " then i would say that the articles of love has influenced me." Tenten said. His eyes soften with her gaze still on him. "you are changing Neji," Tenten started "What influenced you to change like this" She asked very confused. "Hiashi gave me a letter from my father" Tenten eyes grew bigger. "He said he died on his free will" Tenten gave a sympathetic smile and walked over him t give him a hug. "Neji i'm glad you changed" She said before turning to leave. She was happy that he actually changed. She hated the ice cube that he was in. She sighed as she walked to the Uchiha compound. She needed to see him. She wanted to know he was truly okay. She coincidentally came when his teammates and him were in the garden talking.

She snook in the bushes so they couldn't see her. "Sasuke-Kun i know you like rice balls so i made some for you!"Sakura said. "I don't want any"Sasuke said turning to Naruto to continue his conversation. 'He still like my rice balls' she thought sighing at the tactic that got him into liking rice balls when he was a little lad. Sakura pouted and started to join the conversation.

Tenten sighed and stood up from the bushes and went to the front gate. She pressed the doorbell. Sasuke turned to look at Tenten. She smiled and wave at Sasuke. He smiled a warm smile before getting up and walking to the door. Tenten blushed at his reply. He never smiles an she new that but she guessed it was for her. a simple warm smile just for her. When he open the door, she tackled him with a hug and told him how much she missed him. He can effortlessly tell her that training had caught up but he hadn't ever lied to her so he had spilled everything. and she gave a warm smile his explanation In so many years had she forgotten why she had befriended him. She didn't know. Was it her warm nature? His ways of making her smile when she wasn't okay. whatever it was it always pulled her to him. He had then invited her in and they had a friendly picnic with Naruto and Sakura.

_The Night of the escape_

"SASUKE! IF YOU GO I'LL SCREAM A-"Sakura paused. Tenten had saw what had happened. Tenten didn't know why he wanted to leave. Was it because of that mark on his neck? She couldn't sleep that night. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had started on a walk to keep her mind from wondering into the depths of darkness. She had come across the couple when she was on her 3rd round. "Thank you Sakura" She watch as the scene unfold itself. Sasuke knocked her out and layed her on a bench and kept walking. It was her que and she knew it. She came out in front of him tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke..why?" She asked scared. Sasuke kept a emotionless face. "Tenten aren't you suppose to be sleeping" "Sasuke i can't sleep when i have a anxiety in me and you know that" She said looking to left and the ground. "I-I" "It's too late Ten" he said. She looked up to him shocked. "What do you mean i'm too late?" she asked tears cascading town her cheeks. 'i never want to see her cry' a small voice came across Sasuke's mind. He walked up to her and brought her into his embrace. "I can't love you" He said dully. "Sasuke...you fool...you can always love me" She said sniffling. She knew that is true. He knew it. They both knew. They can love each other even if they have to part. " i'm sorry Ten" he said letting go of her and turned her around and hit a pressure point. He carried her to her home and placed her onto her bed and place a kiss on her forehead before leaving. 'I love you Ten' he thought while running through the forest to look for the sound 4.


	2. Chapter 2: The adventure and end

Welll here is Part two of the Sasuten you enjoy!

_ 3 years later_

Neji sighed at Tenten. "You're concentration is off" He stated  
"Sorry Neji" She apologized for the nth time. "Ten let's take a break" He insisted.  
"No i'm fine! I promise" She said "And don't call me that"  
It's been three years since Sasuke's departure. Ever since then she trained with Neji everyday from sunrise to sunset. She even took alittle interest in the prodigy but in her heart she knew that only the Uchiha had her heart. She could recall the nights that she had gone to Hinata and sob. Though many girls in the leaf village sobbed,hers were true tears and Hinata can tell.

"Hina i can't take it anymore" She had admitted one night. "Tenten-Chan you shouldn't dwell on Sasuke anymore it has been three long years since he has left" Hinata smiled at Tenten reassuringly. "I-I know Hina but still I-I can't stop thinking about him" Hinata sighed and took the girl in her arms. "Let him go Ten and if he comes back he's yours forever and if he never comes back then you guys weren't ment to be" She said as Tenten sobbed into Hinata's Chest.

Ever since Sasuke had left Hinata was like a mother to her. They grew closer as friends, infact Hinata was her best friend. She didn't see Ino and Sakura as friends because they'd hate her if she had told her secret. Hinata gave hope to Tenten when she needed it. She was there when Naruto had left with Jaraiya. Hinata had spent countless nights staying up just thinking about him. Tenten saw the bluette's eyes when she had came back from her mission and Hinata's beautiful lavender orbs had gone blood shot. She had demanded then that Hinata to get some rest whether she liked it or not. Yes, they were that close.

Through over the years she also had gone to know Ino and Sakura but just briefly. Like Ino loved flowers and Sakura wanted to be a medic Ninja. She only knew the obvious things not who they liked or who they wanted to date. They weren't that close.

Upon Naruto's return, Hinata was flabbergasted but she wouldn't have shown it around Naruto. Now that was a big no no. She was glad that Hinata was happy and cheerful again none of those sleepless nights or stuff like that.

After the 2nd mission she had in three years ,due to rigorous training, she had met a girl no younger than her by 2 years. Her smile was bright and she was full of hope. She was sent to Tenten for training lessons but Tenten was not convinced at all. She had to question the teenager. She had figured out that she had been living on the Hyuga farmland since she was 5. She was overwhelmed with the information she had gotten from the teenager. In the end she had excepted her. She was a weapon mistress but could give alittle off to help the little girl.

"I believe that Neji is dating you" Lee had said after training. Tenten flushed at Lee's comment. "N-no we're not dating Lee" she replied truthfully. it was true. Yes they have been around each other A LOT but Neji was dating Sakura. "ohh" he said knowing she wasn't lying.  
She had always been accused of being the Hyuga prodigy's girlfriend. Though she has never been in love with her fellow teammate. The Hyuga prodigy's over protected girlfriend would always interfere with their train just to see that he is not cheating on her. She had laughed at the tactic. To no remorse had she regretted ever loving the Uchiha. Even through the years her love has faded. She always awaited the day that he'd come back but nothing ever happened. She'd had given up waiting on him. she had moved on and every day had dragged on and nights would go by fleetingly fast.

Ever since that day of his escape she'd always smile brighter and make everyone else happy. Yes she had a closed heart but she was open to alot of people. Neji could tell that she's changed. Everyone can.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke needed to get out of this dump. He has been in Orochimaru's clutches for three years. Three stupid straining years. He didn't have any power. Not enough to to kill Itachi at the least. He need more power. He was thirsty for this power. He chuckled to himself when he saw blood stained on the bedsheets in his Neighbor's dorm.

"Pathetic" He muttered. Suddenly an Image crossed his mind a certain Bunned head Kunoichi. He had missed her. Badly. it was bad to miss her. it had brought him down. He would always play around with the stupid Karin chic so he can get his mind off of her.

~*Flash Back*~

"Pathetic!" Tenten Screamed. "You're not suppose to hold a shuriken like that." She said aggravated by the way he was holding it. He chuckled at her reaction with his position. She indeed was the weapon's mistress.

"Then help me?" He asked politely then shooting her a smile. She smiled playfully and walked over to him and adjusted his hands. She started to step aside and Moved her body and her lips moving explaining what to do. He was looking at her admiring her. He admired how effortlessly she could handle the Shuriken.

"You get it now Sasuke?" She asked. He nodded and got in the position she had showed him and threw the shuriken and it hit dead center. He smiled at her who had smiled back

~*Flashback over*~

It had been a week after the chunin exams were over and Tenten was free for the day. He sighed as he made his way through the dim lit hallway. 'Damn this underground place!' he inwardly cursed. 'I need some fresh air.' He thought as he made his way to a secret exit. He shielded his eyes as the sunlight flashed in his eyes. He spotted someone in the woods. He blinked again to see if his eyes were lieing to him. Had he saw her? The bunned haired Kunoichi. 'Get a grip Sasuke' He inwardly scolded before walking swiftly into his designated training spot.

_Tenten_

_"But don't i have to past the sound?" Tenten asked._

_She was requested on a mission to the land of the rice to deliver a message to them. Though had she remember she had to past the sound._

_"Yes that is so. On your way there please if you can find Orochimaru's Hideout" She had said._

_"Tsunade what exactly are you going to do with this information?" Tenten asked raising a delicate eyebrow._

_"Well of course give it to team 7 to track down and get Sasuke back and kill Orochimaru" She said a glint of evil in her eyes at the last part of the sentence which scared Tenten._

_"Um alright i will be gone by day break" Tenten said retreating outside. It was early hours when Tenten had been woken up and had been told Tsunade had needed her. At that she was to lazy to do anything and she left her house with only pj's. She didn't mind. The sun hasn't risen. Neji had given Tenten the day off since he had a family meeting to attend which aggrivated Tenten to no end. Now this! She had had enough. but she knew she had to make rent this month or she's out so she has to take this job even though she already has a job at a cafe as the waitress and singer. Extra pay? Wow She could just laugh at her self. _

_She made her way to her apartment to see a girl with light blue hair at her door._

_"Aimie i'm off to a mission. Go train with Naruto."I said to the bluette._

_"Oh okay!" She said simply walking away._

_'No rebellion huh?" Tenten thought to herself before opening her apartment door._

She should've invited the girl with her. Maybe that and she won't be in the situation she was in now. She had saw the Uchiha walk out of the rock. 'Maybe it might be an entrance' Tenten thought. Then she thought again just looking out to space until someone cupped her mouth and kiddnapped her.

_Hokage a week Later_

Tsunade looked at the information given to her and sighed. 'This can't be happening.' she thought. In her hand was a note from Anbu reporting that Tenten had been kidnapped and Orochimaru was killed. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She gave out an exsasperating sigh and took out a bottle sake to drown down.

_Tenten_

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" A certain Uchiha said, more like screamed. Tenten was sitting on a bed of this certain Uchiha's hide out. She couldn't dare to look at his onyx eyes. Full of cold and hate. She wanted to shrink down and never be seen by him. Never get noticed by him. Why was she here anyway. She had always like to question herself to get her mind off of things.

"I'm going to get food." He said walking out the door but before going fully out he turned and looked at her. "You stay in here" He glared.

She nodded slowly. He continued out and closed that door. Those eyes of his. They aren't like the ones back then. She knew that. it was obvious. His hunger was for revenge and all she is doing with it is getting in the way. Maybe if she c-

"What do you want?" Sasuke said from the doorway jolting her out of her thoughts. "Riceballs"She responded. It slipped out of her mouth before she had noticed what she had said. He simply nodded and left. Had she not known not to say that? It was the forbidden word in her use of language. She had stopped eating Riceballs after he left. She felt the were no use to her as she trained. So she switched to Lo Mein and Ramen. She told herself that the habit had to stop. She scolded herself when molding the rice in her bowl into a ball. So many times had she stopped herself from eating it. Why now had she chosen to eat the forbidden item of a food. A mere memory in her past that had reminded her of a certain Uchiha. Maybe she was with the Uchiha had the idea struck to her. She was foolish. She was idiotic. She did the unthinkable. She had remembered. She remembered those happy times,the sad and the comfortable. Her eyes leaked. She wouldn't dare say she was trickling tears. She was stronger than this. She braced herself and wiped away her tears as the door knob turned.

"I heard you singing" He stated coming in handing her a rice ball. She accepted and sat there eyeing the ground. "Had i?" She asked unaware from the words that came out of her lips a while ago.

"Roses are red" Sasuke Murmurred under his breath. Tenten snapped her head to looked at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Violets are blue" Tenten continued anyway.

"It's not you it's me"Sasuke sang alittle louder.

"yes we are ment to be" Tenten Sang and looked at Sasuke with sincere.

"So why don't you explore the world with me" They both sang looking at each other. Tenten's eyes leaking. She hugged him. Her riceball falling in the process. She knew it was wrong everything she did right at this moment was wrong. Everything was absolutly wrong. Why did it feel so right. So comfortable.

"You remembered" She said happily

"Yeah" He said hugging her back. Yes, he's missed her. Yes, She's missed him. They knew there wasn't going to be seperation. Somehow they knew. They didn't loose hope for each other. They got tired waiting and watching and being torn apart slowly day by day. Through three years they had remembered this certain song that had connected them. That had them together no matter what. They knew.

"Come back to the village with me" Tenten pleaded water coming out endlessly to no coming wiped then away and kissed her forhead.

"I would" He said pausing. Tenten had a smile on her face. "But i haven't killed my brother"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER?!" She screamed hurt. "Yes i understand that he killed your clan. What else did he do? He had no crime. Sasuke Come home. Please I beg of you. There is no happiness there and i shall not betray my village for that i am loyal" She said knowing what exactly he was going to say. He complied to her. Which shocked her. With no evidence that had proven her right even. She was beyond confused but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

_5 Days Later (Hokage's office)_

"Is it okay if Sasuke is re-admitted to Konoha?" Tenten had asked. They were back from getting the scroll from rice and in the hokage's office talking about the Sasuke matter.

"Of course but he must be relieved of all the information of what he has for Orochimaru" Tsunade answered rather swiftly. "That'll be no problem" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Alright you follow Ibiki Morino while you Tenten File a report for your mission." Tsunade informed.

They both nodded and left.

_1 month later_

"SASUKE!" Tenten screamed with a smile on her face. "What Ten?" Sasuke smirked.

"S-Stop! C-Can't H-Ha- Hahahahahah STOP IT!" Tenten said in between laughs.

"Say it" He purred into her ear. "NEVER!" She screamed through laughs.  
They had been in the same apartment for a month now . They happily lived together. Nothing really broke them apart. They fighted. Though they'd make up faster then other couples. They thought they'd loose each other again. They can't afford it. They know they can't. Not after the three miserable years. Through the past month they made their relationship known to the public. This shocked most of Konoha. Hinata was the only person who knew. Sakura and Ino stopped talking to her. Nothing had broke them apart. Tenten started to train less with Neji which relieved a certain kunoichi.

"Hinata, Thanks for being there for me."Tenten said one day. "I didn't know what i'd do without you. Your like the sister i never had." Tenten smiled a true smile to Hinata. Hinata had to admit she hasn't seen one from Tenten in a long time. "It's no problem. Thats what friends are for right?" Hinata said smiling. It has been a long time since Tenten had felt so happy. Naruto was so happy upon Sasuke's return that he said he'd do any favor. Tenten was devious at the time and told him to go on a date with Hinata. Which made Hinata so crimson it was undescribable. 'till this day Hinata and Naruto are still going out. It was an uknown love bring unfolded. It was so beautiful in Tenten's perspective.

Everything seemed to change slowly as the days wore on. Everything from laughter to love. From love to hate. The invasion of Pein astounded everyone. Hinata had confessed to Naruto and had gotten hit. Tenten saw the scene unfold infront of her eyes and it hurt her deeply. If only had Sasuke came back in time. Sasuke had came franticallly to the tents 3 days after. He enveloped Tenten into a hug. He was worried sick about her when the news had hit him. He personally thanked Naruto for protecting Tenten. Tenten told him a day prior to thier talk that he no needed to say such thing but he did anyway. He knew she was foolish. She'd do anything to protect her comrads. He knew that the next few months they had started rebuilding and they decided to rebuild the Uchiha manor for both of them to stay. Tenten was greatful for his deed for she had no family name. Despite those desputes Tenten felt something was comeing. Sasuke had to. They knew there was something around the corner. Konoha 12 knew what was going on for the next 2-3 years. War.

_The Great Fourth War_

Tenten had been exhuasted from using the fan. It had drained emense chakra. "Rest here" Her comrad said. She nodded and stayed put. She stared at her summoning scroll. Sasuke had been assigned to the Suna division other than hers. She was hoping he'd make it in time to come to her aid. In her division at the moment there was a beast attacking her comrads. She had no energy to fight back. They had requested enforcement to come. The elected the Shika-Ino-Cho combination plus Sasuke. She was grateful for that. She beamed as the Shika-Ino-Cho had arrived along with none other then the Uchiha prodigy himself. Tenten tried standing up but fell back down due to lack of chakra. "Rest Tenten-san!" Another on of her comrads scolded. "iie i must fight" Tenten said standing up again. She gained ahead to her scroll untill a hand stopped her. She looked and found Sasuke looking at her. "Rest i'll give you signal to attack." Tenten nodded. They had been working together a certain technique that took imense chara to perfect. Though they did perfect it. There was a few murrmurs. Sasuke jumped in th air doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu" He said seting all the white Zetsus on fire. With the flick of his head Tenten stood up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The both chanted together. They learned the justu in curdosy of Naruto.

Tenten Jumped into the air with 6 other clones and did hand signs before opening six scrolls. All six clones bit thier fingers and slid them across the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu: Weapon's barrage" They all chanted in unison. A barrage of weapons came crashing down on the Zetsus.  
"Fire Style: Art of the Dragon Flame"Sasuke chanted. A Dragon made of fire came out of his mouth and onto the Zetsu's on fire. Dead on cue. "Thank god it was on cue!" Tenten breathed. "If it wasn't?" One of her comrads asked. "Then the Jutsu's won't do much damage on the Zetsus." "As in?" "If the Zetsu's don't get damaged to ashes within 4 seconds. They will revive if you haven't noticed."Tenten said with a serious tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3 Years Later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Aimie" I chirped to the blue haired kunoichi. "Hi Tenten-Sensei!" She chirped back. "Sasuke-san"she said bowing infront of Sasuke. "No need to be formal" He said with a sweat drop. "No it's fine" Aimie said with a smile. "So how was the wedding?" Aimie had asked sitting down on the living room couch. "Sorry i couldn't make it i was busy on a mission" She said with a sheepish smile.

"It was spectacular."Tenten said hugging Sasuke's arm. "Ne Tenten-Sensei, are you going to retire soon?"Aimie asked."Since you're gonna have a baby?"

"I haven't thought of that."Tenten said."what do you think Koibito?"

"Um You shouldn't retire you love fighting don't you Koishii? He said looking at her,

"Yeah i guess i won't maybe i'll have the baby then me and Sasuke can take turns taking care of him or her" Tenten answered to Aimie.

"Or I can Volunteer when i'm free. I mean Koichi-kun wouldn't mind Helping out"She said smiling.

"I feel sorry for the guy who has a girl name." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! At least he;s proud of it!"Aimie retorted. "I'll best be leaving i don't want  
Koichi-kun waiting down stairs" Aimie said getting up.

"Why didn't Koichi come up to?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"It's a long story."Aimie walking to the door. Tenten followed suit and escorted Aimie out and then closed the door. She walked back. She place herself on the couch and smiled at him.

Their world was to themselves. They lived a happy life. Even through the circumstances of one person had stopped thier love from blossoming. And to avail had any of them ever on splitting. To her he was a spark in her life. Something alway there for her. To him she was the daimond from the sky. A being always shimmering never leaving the designated place. They could wish for nothing more then to be by eachother's side.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Remember to Read and review!


End file.
